


Thanksgiving

by CuteLittleMousie



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleMousie/pseuds/CuteLittleMousie
Summary: A fluffy night with the team
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay
Kudos: 14





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).



Finn couldn’t believe it. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was happy. He had everything he could possible want. He had two amazing boyfriends who loved him, he had his dream career, and a family who loved him.

Said family was bustling around the Dumais’ kitchen, cooking and stirring the food. It was Thanksgiving this weekend, aka, the team nutritionist’s worst nightmare.

Leo was making his famous sweet potato pie, weaving the lattice. He was adorable, showing the rare grace that appeared only on the ice.

Logan was entertaining the various children of the team. He looked so happy and carefree. Finn knew that one day the three of them would inevitably adopt a child or two.

Finn himself was attempting to set the table, instead caught up with watching his lovers. He was so damn lucky. He couldn’t seem to process the fact he had this wonderful life.

Then suddenly Adele was jumping onto Finn’s back exclaiming how dinner was almost ready, the spices flooding his senses. Logan came over and kissed Finn on the cheek before walking into the kitchen, reaching up and ruffling Leo’s hair causing a flurry of flour to rain down. Leo laughs, leans down and kisses Logan soft and slow.

Dishes were being taken out, the table was set, and people were sitting down. Leo put his pie in the oven and walked over to Finn. Leo wrapped his arm around Finn’s waist and kissed the top of his head. Logan came over and kissed Finn’s cheek. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Finn was the happiest he had been in a while, and he loved his life.


End file.
